C C vs Shirley: Dawn of Geass
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. and Shirley have a battle for Lelouch's heart in this Batman vs. Superman parody.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people who worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch Lamperouge was drinking out of the fish tank. He said "Fish tanks are way better than water fountains."

C. C. replied "They're meant for fish you handsome weirdo. I told you that the last time you bought a fish tank."

Lelouch said "I forgot about that. I better get rid of this fish tank before I look undignified." Lelouch threw the fish tank out the window. The fish tank's water landed on a guy walking by.

C. C. asked "What are you going to do this weekend?"

Lelouch said "I actually don't have anything to do with the Black Knights this weekend."

C. C. replied "I was hoping that we could hang out."

Shirley Fenette knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door. Shirley said "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch replied "Hi Shirley. What's going on?"

Shirley said "I was hoping that I could hang out with you this weekend."

C. C. was getting jealous. She said "I wanted to hang out with Lelouch."

Shirley replied "This is awkward."

C. C. said "You're a great girl Shirley, but I think that Lelouch cares about me the most."

Shirley replied "But I love Lulu more than anybody."

Lelouch asked "Aren't the three of us friends?"

C. C. said "I want to date you Lelouch. I love you."

Shirley replied "Dating Lulu would be the biggest honor of my life."

Lelouch wanted to escape this awkward conversation so he said "I'm sorry, but I need to go to school."

Shirley replied "But we already finished school for the day."

Lelouch said "I need to go buy batteries at the dentist's office." Lelouch walked out. He went into his car and texted Suzaku Kururugi to meet him at a nearby store.

A few minutes later Lelouch was at the store. He said "There's a big problem going on."

Suzaku asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "Two ladies are in love with me."

Suzaku replied "It's more than that. Pretty much every girl at our high school has a crush on you."

Lelouch said "Well that's a regular and understandable thing. I'm the handsomest guy in the world." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch said "Two of my closest friends are in love with me. They used to be friendly with each other, but their obsession with me could turn them into enemies."

Suzaku replied "There's a rather easy way of taking care of this problem Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "What's the easy way?"

Suzaku answered "You could decide which girl that you're in love with."

Lelouch said "That's too hard to figure out. C. C. is awesome and funny, but she lacks manners and maturity. Shirley is beautiful and sweet, but she's so cute that it ruins my punk reputation. They might be my two closest friends."

Suzaku replied "We've been friends for like a decade."

Lelouch said "Yes, but sometimes you act like a square like Superman."

Suzaku replied "I'm kind of cool." Lelouch rolled his eyes. Suzaku asked "Do you have a plan to take care of the problem?"

Lelouch proudly said "I've come up with a super good way of taking care of the problem: I'll have C. C. and Shirley battle each other."

Suzaku replied "That's not a mature way to handle things Lelouch. One of them could get hurt."

Lelouch said "I'm the master of great plans so you don't have to worry."

Lelouch met up with C. C. and Shirley individually and tricked them into becoming enemies.

The next night Shirley was walking home. Shirley saw C. C. nearby and said "Lulu is my dream guy. I plan on dating him, but we'll remains friends. Consider this justice."

C. C. said "Tell me something: Do you cry?" Shirley started walking away. C. C. said "You will."

The next day Shirley visited Lelouch's house. Shirley said "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch replied "There's a big problem Shirley."

Shirley asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "I need you to fight C. C."

Shirley asked "Why?"

Lelouch said "To decide which one I like more. I've been having a really hard time deciding who I love the most. It's up to you to battle Shirley. The geass giving pizza fangirl vs. Ashford's top swimmer."

Shirley asked "Do you think I'll fight her?"

Lelouch said "I think you will fight for that special friend in your life."

Shirley asked "Are you talking about Milly?"

Lelouch said "No. Every daughter's special friend is their mother. Plus I told your mother that you have a chance at getting a boyfriend. She would be ashamed if you quit."

Lelouch met up with Suzaku and said "I'm getting C. C. and Shirley to fight each other. The world's finest friends are going to be the ultimate fighting duo."

Suzaku replied "You're psychotic."

Lelouch said "That's a word too big for your simplistic brain."

Suzaku replied "I'm worried about C. C. and Shirley. I hope that neither of them get injured."

Lelouch said "I'm somewhat sure they won't get injured."

Several hours later it was nighttime. Shirley went to the rooftop that C. C. was on. Shirley said "We don't need to fight." C. C. punched Shirley. Shirley said "You don't understand."

C. C. replied "I understand your fate you fool." Shirley gently pushed C. C. Sadly C. C. didn't respond as kindly. C. C. grabbed Shirley and threw her across the rooftop. Shirley gently hit C. C. C. C. grabbed Shirley and broke into a empty building.

Shirley replied "You're out of control. We're both rivals for Lelouch's heart, but we're friends too."

C. C. said "You were never a friend. You were never even an ally." C. C. grabbed a toy spear. She said "This won't destroy you. It's a toy, but it'll knock you out. I'm the only one who deserves Lelouch's heart." C. C. was about use the toy spear on Shirley.

Shirley replied "My mom would be ashamed of me."

C. C. asked "Why did you say that name?" Shirley didn't answer right away, because she was recovering from the battle. C. C. screamed "Why did you say that name?!"

Shirley said "I always call my mother mom."

C. C. replied "I always called my mom that name too. Lets stay friends."

Shirley said "Okay." C. C. and Shirley hugged.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and Shirley and said "Hold on. There was no winner."

Shirley replied "Actually C. C. and I are both winners for we both kept our nice friendship."

Lelouch said "I know that friendship is magic, but you didn't beat each other up."

C. C. replied "We're not going to do that Lelouch. We want you to decide which of us you love the most."

Lelouch said "I don't feel like deciding." Lelouch walked away. C. C. and Shirley facepalmed.


End file.
